


Início

by Anna_Laura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Brotherly Affection, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Development, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, Uchiha Izuna Merecia Mais
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Laura/pseuds/Anna_Laura
Summary: Izuna nasceu em uma madrugada de lua cheia. Na cultura Uchiha, era um sinal de sorte e benções, quase como ser escolhido pelo próprio Tsukiyomi. Seus primos e tias sussurravam que era uma indicação de que os deuses queriam assistir o parto, logo Izuna seria alguém fenomenal.Alguns de seus parentes tentaram se aproximar de Madara, vindo com sorrisos alterados e cheios de felicidades por Madara agora ser um irmão mais velho. Era o único motivo para virem conversar com Madara –falar sobre seus irmãos. Izuna nem havia nascido, mas o procedimento já indicava ser o mesmo. E sempre havia um tio, pelo menos um, com a armadura completa dos shinobi, que olharia no fundo dos olhos de Madara, como que esperando que eles brilhassem em vermelho, e perguntaria:“Nada ainda, não é?”E Madara se sentia uma fraude.|Uma homenagem para Izuna e Madara|
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna/Original Female Character(s)





	Início

**Author's Note:**

> Então, inicialmente, a ideia era fazer uma fanfic em que o Shisui faz o Massacre Uchiha e mata o Sasuke no processo, porém, no meio da história, acabei criando uma nova história para Izuna e Madara e acabou que eles precisavam do seu próprio espaço -e essa narração aqui não iria caber dentro da fanfic por ser majoritariamente no POV do Madara. Muita coisa aqui faz parte do plot inicial da outra fanfic, então pode não fazer muito sentido, mas a intenção é ser um reflexo da falta de conhecimento do próprio Madara. No final eu acabei decidindo compartilhar, então espero que gostem!  
> Deixem a opinião de vocês <3

Izuna nasceu em uma madrugada de lua cheia. Na cultura Uchiha, era um sinal de sorte e benções, quase como ser escolhido pelo próprio Tsukiyomi. Seus primos e tias sussurravam que era uma indicação de que os deuses queriam assistir o parto, logo Izuna seria alguém fenomenal.

O menino não entendia a comoção e, no auge de seus seis anos, estava bastante incomodado com a mudança das atenções e com os gritos de sua mãe, que não deixariam ninguém dormir. Não que alguém quisesse dormir em todo o complexo, entretanto, já que estavam concentrados na casa do Chefe do Clã, aguardando. Tajima estava no quarto junto com sua mãe, mas se falava algo para ela, era baixo o suficiente para ser abafado sob os gritos. Já havia durado horas e Madara queria dormir, por mais que não admitisse. Quanto tempo uma criança poderia levar? Seus parentes não pareciam se incomodar, o saquê mantendo todos felizes e animados, parabenizando o representante da família, que era Kotaro, o adolescente sorrindo educado para todos que comemoravam a vinda de mais um guerreiro.

Alguns de seus parentes tentaram se aproximar de Madara, vindo com sorrisos alterados e cheios de felicidades por Madara agora ser um irmão mais velho. Era o único motivo para virem conversar com Madara –falar sobre seus irmãos. Izuna nem havia nascido, mas o procedimento já indicava ser o mesmo. E sempre havia um tio, pelo menos um, com a armadura completa dos shinobi, que olharia no fundo dos olhos de Madara, como que esperando que eles brilhassem em vermelho, e perguntaria:

“Nada ainda, não é?” 

E Madara se sentia uma fraude. 

De repente, altas respirações rápidas, mas aliviadas, movimentação e um choro de bebê. Seu pai apareceu, puxando a porta e surgindo para o resto do clã, um sorriso orgulhoso em seu rosto que mostrava todos os dentes brancos de um rosto cansado.

“É um menino!” Anunciou, todos jorrando de alegria.

Kotaro pareceu brilhar também, feliz. Ele foi até Madara lhe estender a mão, algo que Madara encarou mal-humorado. Sem se importar, Kotaro bagunçou-lhe os fios de cabelo, algo que adorava fazer, e o puxou para o quarto. Os fios negros do mais velho não escondiam a boa vontade e o bom humor dos olhos acinzentados.

“Vamos, Madara, conhecer nosso irmãozinho!” Ele anunciou, navegando na multidão.

“Eu não quero!” Madara reclamou. “Como se eu quisesse um irmãozinho!”

“Bem, eu tenho um irmãozinho mal-humorado e eu o adoro!” Kotaro riu.

Kotaro possuía uma habilidade de estar sempre feliz e simpático, dono de uma energia que nunca acabava. Naquele dia, ele estava desde cedo substituindo o pai deles, organizando missões e as colheitas, andando de um lado para o outro, e parecia totalmente descansado. Madara o admirava. Kotaro conseguia pular de missão a missão como se não fosse nada. Ele agia tanto como adulto que o próprio Madara o enxergava como um, mesmo que Kotaru ainda não tivesse alcançado nem a metade de sua expectativa (baixa) de vida.

No quarto, sua mãe estava deitada sobre lençóis ensanguentados, parecendo ter vencido sua própria guerra. Todo o quarto tinha um cheiro esquisito, por mais que Naomi-oba-chan tentasse minimizar o odor com os outros panos limpos, molhados e cheirosos que usava para limpar sua mãe. A figura materna com um semblante exausto encarava um amontado de panos com um pequeno sorriso. Vovó Naomi, o cabelo castanho descansando solto sobre os ombros, os olhou como quem não devia estar ali, mas sua mãe comemorou a chegada dos dois, os chamando para seu lado.

Kotaro já foi com os braços estendidos para o bebê, sons infantis saindo de sua boca ao pegá-lo no colo, o recém-nascido apenas o observando. Ao ver que não estava sendo valorizado, Kotaro usou uma mão para tocar o nariz do pequeno, que reagiu maravilhado abrindo a boca e franzindo os olhos, como se tivesse esquecido que possuía nariz, ganhando outro sorriso de Kotaro. Ao seu lado, Madara reagiu nem um pouco impressionado. Izuna possuía um grande tufo de cabelos negros arrepiados, grandes olhos escuros e bochechas ainda maiores, quase tampando o resto do rosto. Não seria o primeiro bebê que via e nem o último, logo Madara não estava impressionado com o suposto escolhido de Tsukiyomi.

“Abra os braços, Madara!” Kotaro chamou.

Madara fez o oposto, cruzando os braços e os juntando ao corpo em teimosia.

“Vamos, Madara!” Kotaro incentivou. “Está com medo por ele ser pequeno?”

“Não!” Madara brigou e bufou, abrindo os braços. “Me dá ele aqui.”

Kotaro sorriu feliz, passando Izuna para ele com cuidado, organizando os braços de Madara na maneira correta de segurá-lo junto com um conjunto de informações sobre bebês. Era bem mais leve do que havia imaginado e mais quieto do que pensava, esperava que Izuna se debatesse e chorasse de fome, mas ele permaneceu quieto, uma carranca como se estivesse tentando se concentrar em sua expressão, algo que Madara retribuiu com ainda mais intensidade ao observá-lo de volta.

“Bem, ninguém pode negar que são parentes.” Kotaro comentou, novamente bagunçando o cabelo de Madara.

Madara bufou, agradecendo quando sua mãe pegou o bebê de volta, se posicionando para alimentá-lo. Ela fez uma expressão de dor quando Izuna começou a mamar, mas se acostumou e voltou a encarar Madara e Kotaro. “Cuidem do irmãozinho de vocês, certo?”

“Hai!” Kotaro prometeu ecoado por apenas uma confirmação nada entusiasmada de Madara.

Naomi apareceu por trás deles, utilizando um pano limpo para bater na cabeça de ambos com o olhar irritado que só ela conseguia fazer, apoiando as mãos no quadril numa pose clássica. Quando reclamaram pelo ataque, ela o fez novamente, um de cada vez, antes de se voltar para sua mãe.

“Não se preocupe!” Garantiu. “Eu vou cuidar de tudo aqui!”

_______

A pira de sua mãe era no mesmo formato e tamanho que as outras que Madara já havia visto, mesmo em suas memórias mais confusas. A madeira escura e seca, em ressonância com a noite que os Uchiha adoravam, sendo acompanhada pela sequência de uchiwas que abanavam o fogo, o fazendo crescer, destacando o laranja e o vermelho do fogo no escuro. Sempre houve um grande preconceito quando um Uchiha perecia fora das batalhas, segundo seu pai, o local de nascimento e morte de um Uchiha de verdade.

Foi o local de nascimento e morte de Ichiro e Susumo também.

Agora, a prima da guerra, a doença, havia buscado a sua mãe, a levando no meio de um dos piores invernos que os Uchiha já viram depois de um outono difícil, no qual ela ficava cada vez mais fraca. Foi levada com seu vestido vermelho favorito, a paixão pela cor uma das poucas coisas que ela passou para Madara. Os olhos dele estavam secos, duros. Aprender a lidar com a morte foi a primeira lição que seu pai lhe ensinou quando começou o seu treinamento – _nosso mundo é a guerra. Aprenda a viver nela._ Era como ver seus companheiros caídos nas batalhas e nem se comparava com a sensação de tirar a vida de alguém.

Kotaro também não derramou nenhuma lágrima enquanto trazia Izuna nos braços. O mais novo havia há pouco completado um ano, quase como uma marca que sua mãe queria ter visto, não aguentando muito depois dela. Abraçava o pescoço do mais velho e observava a situação, parecendo sentir que algo estava errado e respondendo com o próprio silêncio. Não era do feitio de Izuna permanecer tanto tempo quieto.

Madara encarava o chão, sem esboçar reação, até que Tajima chamou Kotaro para que o ajudasse com o resto das piras – ainda havia muitos corpos e todos os Uchihas deviam ser cremados. Após as batalhas, os Senjus podiam até levar alguns Uchihas como prisioneiros, mas era um acordo de honra não tocar nos corpos dos mortos, recolhidos depois para serem queimados. Era essencial garantir que os corpos ainda possuíam seus olhos antes de serem queimados e devolvidos para as Terras Puras. Naomi não compareceu, alegando não aguentar mais a visão e preferir prestar suas preces em sua casa. Em seu lugar, Madara pegou Izuna no colo, aproveitando que ele não estava implorando para ficar no chão, ainda se acostumando com a visão do fogo indo até o céu e a fumaça cobrindo quase tudo.

Izuna deitou a cabeça no ombro de Madara, às vezes espirrando pela fumaça, apenas assistindo. Madara se perguntava o que ele entendia de tudo aquilo, se sabia que sua mãe não iria voltar, que o mundo estava em guerra, que eles logo seriam uma raça em extinção. Madara precisava acabar com aquilo antes que as fogueiras fossem mais do que conseguissem contar.

“’Dara?” Izuna chamou em tom baixo. “Mamãe vai voltar?”

Madara fechou os olhos, engolindo em seco e sentindo o gosto das cinzas. “Não, Izuna. Agora somos só nós quatro.” _Mas erámos sete. Era pra sermos sete._ “Pode chorar. Eu não vou contar para nosso pai.”

Os pequenos braços de Izuna abraçaram seu pescoço e o menor escondeu o rosto em seu ombro. Madara guardou para si o choro pesado de Izuna, suas lágrimas molhando sua camisa. Prometeu a si mesmo que iria acabar com aquela guerra, de uma forma ou de outra.

_________

Seu juTsu favorito de todos era definitivamente o dragão de fogo, desde que viu Kotaro fazê-lo quando era criança. Parecia surreal imaginar que alguém poderia criar algo daquela magnitude e não era por acaso que veio do seu irmão, um dos poucos ninjas a passar dos quinze. Quando conseguiu criar sua primeira bola de fogo, soube que estava cada vez mais perto de criar o sonhado dragão. Ainda assim, seu ritmo não estava bom o suficiente para acompanhar seu renomado irmão e seu famoso pai, os maiores orgulhos dentro do clã Uchiha.

Tudo que Madara mais queria era superar seu irmão e conseguir o mesmo respeito que seu pai tinha, poder decidir o futuro do clã, traçar estratégias, designar missões, saber exatamente com o que estavam lidando. Madara _nasceu_ para ser um líder e acabar com aquela guerra. Ele iria causar a ruína dos Senjus, de um jeito ou de outro. Nas atuais circunstâncias, porém, Madara não passava muito de um simples soldado para o trabalho simples e sujo, ganhando sempre batalhões menos importantes que serviam mais como apoio, chegando cedo o suficiente para ver o final das batalhas e não seus inícios. Ele odiava ter que recolher os mortos. Os Uchihas estavam falando com um futuro deus shinobi!

Para remediar a situação, Madara treinava desde o primeiro raiar de sol até o início da noite, voltando exausto para casa apenas para cair na cama e se preparar para o outro dia, sonhando em conseguir o Sharingan e evoluir de rank. Seu pai estava muito ocupado fora das sessões que tirava para acompanhar seu crescimento, e por mais que Kotaru tentasse, ele também tinha obrigações demais para cuidar de Madara diretamente –eles estavam planejando uma guerra, afinal de contas. Madara não os culpava. Ao passar pela sala, já atrasado, encontrou Izuna desenhando na frente da porta, deitado no chão. Ao ver que Madara havia chegado, ele sorriu e se levantou, indo até Madara.

“´Dara!” Gritou, o papel balançando em sua mão. “Olha!”

Madara suspirou, decidindo acatar com os desejos de Izuna no momento.

Madara confessaria não gostar muito do menor, por motivos que nem ele mesmo entendia além de rancor guardado. Mesmo após os anos, a relação entre os dois ainda era fria por parte de Madara, que não enxergava muito Izuna como parte da família por não ser um shinobi ainda e representar um mundo que Madara quase não lembrava mais. Ainda assim, Izuna era bastante esforçado quando se tratava de conseguir a atenção de Madara por alguns instantes.

Izuna passava a maior parte de seus dias com Naomi, ainda muito novo para começar o treinamento por pelo menos mais um ano. Por mais inteligente que fosse, queriam que Izuna se desenvolvesse cognitivamente antes de colocarem uma kunai em sua mão, algo que Kotaru exigia, principalmente: Que deixassem Izuna ser criança mais um tempo. Não adiantaria, na opinião de Madara. Não havia sentido em querer preservar a fraqueza do menor se ele era um Uchiha da Família Central, já que precisaria aprender a se defender, mas garantia que passasse o dia com as senhoras do Acampamento e não incomodasse o treinamento de Madara. Aparentemente, hoje ele estava determinado, tendo até esperado Madara na porta.

O desenho que carregava era uma figura de dragão extremamente mal desenhado, em vermelho e laranja com um fogo preto, olhos brancos que Izuna não coloriu. Assemelhava-se mais a uma lagartixa que a um dragão.

“Está horrível.” Madara replicou.

Izuna fez um bico, cruzando os braços. “’Dara! É um presente!”

“Essa coisa horrorosa?”

“’Dara!” Izuna brigou, agarrando seu kimono escuro de treinamento na região da barriga, que era até onde Izuna alcançava. O menor pareceu irritado por mais alguns instantes, mas logo esqueceu, voltando a sorrir. “Eu posso fazer um melhor! Vamos brincar!”

“Izuna, eu não posso, eu preciso-”

“Você vai dançar de novo?” Izuna indagou, olhos brilhando em curiosidade.

“Dançar?” Repetiu Madara, confuso.

Izuna assentiu rapidamente, feliz pela atenção e soltando Madara para demonstrar sua ideia de dança –os movimentos rápidos que Madara fazia durante os treinos, misturando alguns falsos chutes de taijuTsu com as mãos se mexendo sem sentido como se fosse fazer um juTsu. Izuna garantia a trilha sonora com os sons de força que os golpes causavam nas árvores e parecia uma imitação melhor que a do desenho foi. Analisando do ponto de vista de Izuna, era realmente uma arte, graciosa como uma dança.

Izuna via as coisas das maneiras mais estranhas.

“Assim!” Concluiu o menor, voando até Madara que não teve escolha a não ser pegá-lo no colo. “Viu?”

“É, eu vi.” Confirmou Madara com os olhos cerrados. “Você tem me espionado, Izuna?”

Foi a vez do irmão se corar em vergonha e desviar o olhar para o chão, quase murchando. Izuna parecia o aposto do menino expansivo e hiperativo que era com essa expressão.

“Você está bravo?” Perguntou Izuna sem o olhar.

“Não, não estou.” Garantiu Madara, entretido. “Mas por quê?”

Izuna deu um grande sorriso ainda sem olhá-lo nos olhos. “Você é um grande ninja, nii-san!”

Eram as palavras que Madara sempre quis ouvir, naquele mesmo tom de admiração e honestidade – mesmo que fosse um ninja de baixa patente e não tivesse conseguido despertar o Sharingan, ele ainda poderia servir de inspiração. Sentindo um calor estrangeiro no peito, ele se viu refletido em Izuna, pois falava daquele mesmo jeito sobre Kotaru, ganhando mais esperança ainda de alcançá-lo. Com um pequeno sorriso, Madara girou Izuna em seus braços, ganhando uma risada e alguns pedidos para fazer de novo, antes de volta-lo ao chão.

“Você é esquisito, Izuna.” Falou antes de sair.

______

Kotaru, na visão de Madara, não era bem uma pessoa e sim vários simbolismos. Era o orgulho do clã, o maior ninja de sua geração, o temor dos Senjus, o braço direito de seu pai, um grande irmão e uma meta impossível. Mesmo nas vezes em que voltou quase que irreparavelmente ferido, garantia que suas feridas seriam para proteger seus companheiros. Kotaru era amado e admirado por sua força, mesmo ainda um adolescente, e conseguia motivar o clã diariamente com um sorriso no rosto e sua energia inacabável. Madara não conseguia lembrar de uma vez na qual Kotaru estava alarmado.

Até que o irmão voltou numa noite com todo o esquadrão ferido de alguma forma, mancando, um olhar desesperado enquanto ele gritava por um curandeiro e por Tajima. Uma comoção se formava ao redor dele, todos os ninjas o acompanhando até em casa, aproveitando alguns futons para deixar os soldados feridos e abrindo espaço para o curandeiro. Tajima apareceu após o barulho, gritando para que alguém o explicasse o que estava acontecendo. Homens gritavam em conjunto sobre armadilhas e enrascadas, massacres, cercados, sabem onde estamos –algo precisava ser feito! Madara tentava acompanhar o raciocínio e se sentia tão desesperado quanto o pai parecia. Quão perto estavam os Senju, de fato?

Kotaru logo assumiu o discurso, dando explicações mais precisas de como aconteceu o início da missão e sobre como os Senjus estavam os seguindo, até que a mão de Tajima se levantou num sinal de silêncio e o homem olhou para Madara.

“Madara.” Chamou. “Leve seu irmão para fora e fique com ele enquanto discutimos.”

A boca de Madara se abriu em descrença, mal tendo percebido a figura de Izuna orbitando a porta com os olhinhos observando tudo. O choque foi pouco antes da raiva. “Por que eu? Eu quero participar da discussão, preciso saber o que está acontecendo!”

“Não me desobedeça!” Gritou seu pai. “Pegue seu irmão e vá!”

Madara se virou para Kotaru, na chance dele defende-lo, mas o irmão mais velho estava estressado demais para mais brigas em seu lugar. “Por favor, Madara, fique um pouco com Izuna.”

Os punhos de Madara se fecharam em completo ódio pela situação, saindo humilhado da sala sem nem se virar para ver se Izuna o seguia, recebendo a confirmação apenas pelos passos do irmão. Por fim, a sala foi se afastando, depois a casa e depois o Acampamento Uchiha, restando apenas Madara com os ombros tremendo e Izuna no local escondido na floresta que Madara usava quando queria privacidade para treinar.

O mais velho estava cheio de fúria. Nunca era tratado como igual e nunca seria. Em termos comparativos, o viam mais como Izuna, que nunca havia recebido treinamento, do que como Kotaru, o futuro do clã. Ele era fraco. Ele não tinha Sharingan. Ele mal podia ser considerado um Uchiha. Menosprezado. Madara um dia lideraria o clã, mas todos pareciam ignorar isso. Com a força da raiva, um de seus socos conseguiu rachar a árvore.

“’Dara?” Izuna chamou, preocupado.

_Izuna_. Se não fosse por Izuna, ele poderia estar na reunião, discutindo estratégias e entendendo mais do mundo em que vivia, o mundo que mudaria. Tudo estava sendo jogado fora para que Madara ficasse de babá do irmão menor –a vergonha de ser reduzido a isso seria lembrada pelo clã, um claro sinal da estima que seu pai tinha por si. No final de tudo, Madara estava sozinho. De costas para a Lua, porque até mesmo os deuses escolheram outro irmão no lugar de Madara.

“Nii-san, vai ficar tudo bem.” Izuna prometeu, incomodado com o silêncio. “Nós podemos brincar! Quer dançar?”

Madara o ignorou, continuando seu treinamento, já que precisava aproveitar enquanto a luz da Lua iluminava a clareira. Em sua cabeça, tudo rodopiava pela raiva que sentia, a maior parte de seus pensamentos culpando Izuna para não precisar ser lembrado da própria incapacidade. O menor, ignorando a tensão que emanava de Madara, o puxou pela cintura em inocência.

“’Dara?” Izuna o soltou quando Madara pausou, sentindo que algo estava errado. “Vamos dançar?”

Madara pegou com força a mão que Izuna estendeu em sua direção, a usando para lançar a criança longe com o corpo tremendo de raiva. Izuna caiu de costas no chão, respirando pesado com os olhos assustados.

“É tudo culpa sua! Tudo que você faz na minha vida é ser um incômodo, que ódio!” Madara gritou. “Droga! Eu queria que você não tivesse nascido!”

Lágrimas preencheram os olhos de Izuna, brilhando sob a luz da Lua, o primeiro soluço escapando de seus lábios, bem mais alto que aqueles que soltou no funeral da mãe deles. Agora era um choro de um coração partido, as lágrimas caindo enquanto Izuna se levantava e corria floresta a dentro. O semblante de Madara apenas se fechou ainda mais. _Se ele acha que vou ficar correndo atrás dele, está errado. Izuna deve estar indo para Naomi, chorar no colo de alguém._

Madara continuou seu treino no silêncio da noite até que só pudesse ouvir os próprios batimentos cardíacos, depois de gastar suas forças com o taijuTsu até que estivesse pingando suor. Depois de exausto, aproveitou para melhorar sua mira com os olhos fechados, já que não veria muita coisa no escuro da noite. Estava bem melhor que da última vez, mas ainda não perto do que deveria. Ainda ficou ali um bom tempo antes de ter gastado toda a sua raiva, o arrependimento agora pesando sua consciência. Quando encontrasse Izuna, teria que lembrá-lo de que não estava falando sério, talvez na manhã, já que Izuna provavelmente já estava dormindo. Finalmente, exausto, voltou para o Acampamento, decidindo verificar primeiro a casa de Naomi.

Madara entrou sem bater, já acostumado com a rotina desde a época em que ele mesmo passava os dias com a velha e ainda mais agora que buscava Izuna de lá quase diariamente. A casa era pequena e silenciosa, a única moradora sendo Naomi-oba-chan após a morte do marido e neto, e Izuna costumava dormir no quarto vago. Após verificar o quarto vago, sala e quarto de Naomi, Madara percebeu que Izuna não estava ali.

Verificou sua própria casa e descobriu que Izuna não estava lá também. Já com uma lamparina, percorreu o caminho até a clareira de treinamento na possibilidade de não ter visto Izuna na primeira vez em que passou, mas nada. Algo frio tomou conta de seu coração.

_Izuna deve ter se perdido_ , pensou.

Correndo, bateu na porta da sala de reuniões que rolava até aquele momento, vozes bravas que reclamavam da interrupção. Seu pai abriu a porta, o rosto se fechando ao ver que era Madara.

“O que foi?”

“Izuna sumiu!” Madara exclamou, o medo o impedindo de elaborar.

Isso ganhou a atenção de seu pai, que abriu mais a porta e o encarou seriamente. “Como assim, sumiu?”

“Nós estávamos na floresta, mas aí brigamos e ele saiu e eu pensei que ele tinha voltado para casa, só que ele não está em lugar nenhum!” Madara explicou num fôlego só, sem saber o que fazer.

Um tapa ecoou na sala, seu pai cheio de fúria. “Eu mandei você cuidar dele!”

“Pai!” Kotaru o interrompeu, sua postura séria e de líder. O irmão não precisava fazer nada para que Madara se sentisse cada vez mais inferior. “Precisamos nos focar em achar Izuna. Madara, nos leve ao último lugar que o viu.”

O resto do clã foi junto de bom grado, todos dispostos a ajudar a achar o mais novo filho do Chefe. Amparados pelas armas e lamparinas, eles se dividiram em grupo que exploravam as várias direções que Izuna poderia ter tomado. Madara, ainda que tão exausto quanto seu pai ou irmão, seguiu com eles na busca, um silêncio desconfortável cortado por gritos de “Izuna”, vindos de várias direções, confirmando que o menino ainda não havia sido encontrado. Na floresta, nem mesmo as corujas se arriscavam a responder o chamado.

Àquela altura, Izuna poderia ter sido comido por animais ou atacado por Senjus e Madara era o Uchiha mais idiota da história –foi o primeiro a entregar o seu irmão aos inimigos no lugar de defendê-lo. Imaginou o que sua mãe diria, se ainda estivesse aqui. O que explicaria para Naomi-oba-chan? Como a olharia nos olhos e diria que Izuna estava morto por sua culpa? Era cedo demais para Izuna se encontrar com Tsukiyomi, para seu corpo ser entregue à Amaterasu.

Caminharam por horas floresta à dentro, ao ponto em que cogitou se Izuna conseguiria caminhar tudo aquilo sozinho. Não fazia sentido. Madara, quando estava com raiva ou chateado, ia para o rio acompanhar os peixes ou para a floresta treinar. Izuna, por outro lado, era seu extremo oposto. Era uma criança extremamente sociável que dependia de contato, jamais iria querer chorar sozinho a usar o colo de alguém –e qualquer um no clã Uchiha daria colo a Izuna, com exceção do pai deles. Por que ele teria ido para tão longe? Definitivamente, estava fugindo ou foi pego. Seu pai e irmão, após se afastarem dos outros subgrupos e sentirem o desespero aumentar a cada instante que passava, passaram a ir pelas árvores, pulando por entre os galhos com chakra. Madara, dotado de força de vontade, conseguiu os seguir.

Quando Madara pensava que não podia ficar mais desesperado, um grito cortou a floresta. Não apenas um grito de medo, mas um choro infantil aterrorizado. Um som gutural, agudo, estridente e quase ininterrupto, como se não fosse necessário pegar fôlego, e era seu irmão. Mesmo sem vê-lo, mesmo sem nunca ter o ouvido gritar daquela maneira, sabia que era Izuna. Em conjunto, seu pai e seu irmão respiraram fundo e aceleraram o passo, Madara em seus encalços. Cruzaram a floresta na direção dos gritos, que pararam em algum momento, fazendo-os se apressarem. Se aproximando, perceberam a fogueira acessa e as vozes altas, homens, tendas abertas. Seis guerreiros Senjus, armaduras e símbolo, estavam parados frente à uma árvore, na qual um deles segurava Izuna pelo pescoço, gritando obscenidades. Outros dois seguravam seus braços, um de cada lado, deixando que suas pernas se rebatessem sem sentido, o menino aterrorizado demais para um ataque. Izuna estava sujo da floresta, terra em suas pernas e folhas em suas roupas, mas o mais marcante era os caminhos de lágrimas que saíam de olhos vermelhos, um Sharingan inicial girando, decorando o rosto de seus quase-assassinos. A mão em seu pescoço o impedia de gritar, mas ele ainda tentava puxar ar, a boca aberta. Atrás do homem que o segurava, provavelmente o capitão, os outros exigiam para que matassem logo o menino antes que ele chamasse a atenção dos Uchihas.

Izuna tinha quatro anos de idade. Izuna mal sabia segurar uma kunai.

Quando o capitão puxou a espada, seu pai já respondeu com uma kunai atravessando a mão dele, aproveitando a distração. Ele e seu irmão tiveram um raciocínio rápido, mas Madara precisou de um momento para absorver a cena, vendo Izuna cair no chão e não demonstrar nenhuma reação de reconhecimento, puxando ar e voltando a gritar daquela forma dolorosa, como se não estivesse enxergando o mesmo cenário que Madara. Estava preso, vendo algo terrível. A maior colaboração que Madara ofereceu foi atacar algumas kunais aos Senjus que se atreveram a atacar seu irmão, acertando alguns pelas costas. Perto de Tajima e Kotaru, não eram nada, que acabaram com os guerreiros em minutos. Com os corpos no chão, Tajima foi até as tendas buscando informações, enquanto Kotaru foi até o menino, seus olhos doloridos por Izuna. Ao se movimentar para pegar o menino, ele se afastou, partindo o coração de Madara. Kotaru teve uma reação semelhante, afirmando que era seu irmão e que o levaria para casa antes de desistir e apenas o pegar no colo, um choro doído.

_Izuna_ , Madara pensou, o peito apertado. A pior sensação que já havia sentido o apossou e sentiu os olhos queimando, a visão se escurecendo e sendo tingida em escarlate, o forçando a desviar o olhar, não conseguindo. _Me perdoe, Izuna._

“Pelo menos descobrimos os espiões.” Tajima comentou sobre o choro de Izuna, vários pergaminhos em suas mãos. “Vamos conseguir manter o Acampamento a salvo.”

Kotaru fechou o semblante, raiva nos olhos, mas permaneceu calado.

“Vamos voltar.”

Izuna chorou todo o caminho de volta, mas parou de se debater passado algum tempo. Por mais que Kotaru lhe lembrasse que estava tudo bem, o menor mal parecia ouvi-lo, e ele viu no olhar de seu irmão uma preocupação que rivalizava com a sua. Mesmo após chacoalhar Izuna, no caso de ser um genjuTsu, nada aconteceu e ele ainda parecia fora de si. Parecia algum tipo de genjuTsu, mas desde quando os Senjus eram bons nisso –uma marca de reconhecimento dos Uchiha?

O ninja médico dos Uchihas, num péssimo humor pelo horário, também não soube explicar o que ocorreu.

“Um Hyuga conseguiria explicar melhor, vendo as linhas de chakra. Eu posso dizer que parece algum tipo de genjuTsu, pois é perceptível a diferença do chakra dele para o chakra que foi colocado nele. De qualquer forma, ele não está mais sob a ilusão.” Uma pausa. “Ele só está traumatizado.”

“E o que fazemos?” Seu irmão perguntou.

“Esperamos.”

_______

Eles esperaram.

Mas Izuna não melhorou.

Até o momento em que Naomi-oba-chan apareceu, toda desarrumada e preocupada, seu próprio Sharingan já tinha desaparecido, deixando apenas uma leve sensação de dor. A velha brigou com todos os envolvidos igualmente, exigindo ficar com o menino. Izuna chorava silenciosamente, Sharingan girando, pálido como se estivesse morto. Naomi o pegou no colo assim que o viu, o embalando para fazê-lo dormir e o deixando num sono intranquilo, suas pupilas se mexendo sob as pálpebras.

“Me perdoe, Naomi-oba-chan.” Madara pediu ao vê-la chorando, acariciando o cabelo de Izuna.

“Oh, Madara.” Ela sorriu. “Não é sua culpa. Eu queria ter deixado um mundo melhor para vocês.”

Kotaru aparecia quando podia, tentando conversar com Izuna pelo menos para que ele desligasse o Sharingan, mas nada. Mesmo levando comida ou água em sua boca, Izuna resistia, chorando mais. No final, Naomi tinha que voltar para embalá-lo. Por um momento, Madara se perguntou se todos os dias a partir dali seriam assim –tentando trazer conforto o suficiente para que Izuna dormisse, ele acordando em gritos. Dois dias nessa rotina e Izuna já estava pálido, com olheiras e com febre, trazendo de volta a sensação gelada de uma mão apertando seu coração. Não aguentaria essa rotina por muito tempo, estava perdendo líquidos e queimando calorias sem reposição ou descanso, e sua fraqueza era cada vez mais perceptível.

Naomi-oba-chan embalava Izuna de um lado para o outro na varanda, o pequeno com os soluços diminuindo até se cessarem, entrando naquele estado estranho que não parecia bem um sono e sim uma espera ou intervalo. A velha estava tão acabada quanto Izuna, os braços cansados de carrega-lo, mas não o entregaria para mais ninguém. No final, Kotaru exigiu que ela aproveitasse para se deitar e que ele colocaria Izuna na cama. Quando acordasse, qualquer um ouviria seus gritos de qualquer forma.

Kotaru colocou Izuna em sua cama, Madara o vigiando como uma sombra –estava preocupado demais para sair da casa e encontrar Izuna... pior, na volta. O menino dava espasmos, mas não acordou. Kotaru ficou alguns instantes o observando, preso em pensamentos, antes de cair no choro.

“Nii-san?” Madara chamou, indo ao seu lado.

“Madara?” Kotaru limpou o rosto, deixando claro que não queria comentar sobre o assunto. “Desculpe, otouto.”

Madara continuou do lado do irmão, ambos observando Izuna. Sentindo a garganta fechar, Madara sabia que precisava falar enquanto ainda podia, ou tudo continuaria preso dentro de si.

“Como você faz isso?” Perguntou.

“O quê?” As sobrancelhas de Kotaru quase encontraram a linha de seu cabelo.

“É um bom irmão e o orgulho do clã ao mesmo tempo.” Madara clarificou. “Eu não consigo fazer nenhum dos dois.”

Kotaru sorriu levemente, bagunçando o cabelo de Madara como gostava de fazer, parecendo décadas mais velho do que realmente era.

“Não viva tanto no presente, Madara, você se esquece do passado e não pensa no futuro.” Kotaru aconselhou. “Eu não fui sempre o orgulho do clã, sabia? Na verdade, eu era bem medíocre quando eu tinha a sua idade, não era nada perto de Ichiro, nosso irmão mais velho. Eu tive que treinar bastante e eu fazia isso para um dia lutar do lado dele como iguais.” Uma pausa. “Nunca aconteceu. Ele morreu antes. E quando você nasceu, eu tive a mesma reação que você teve com Izuna –eu achava você bem desnecessário no começo.”

Madara fez uma expressão de desgosto, a boca caindo. “E o que te fez mudar de ideia?”

O mais velho mexeu os ombros. “Eu te segurei no colo e o resto foi história.”

“Só isso?” Madara piscou. Já havia pegado Izuna no colo várias vezes e de nada adiantou.

“Não é pegar no colo, Madara. É segurar. Você vai entender um dia.” Kotaru garantiu, o abraçando de lado. “Sabe, entre os Senjus e nós há muitas diferenças, nossa crença nos antigos deuses, a falta de fé no deus shinobi, mas sabe qual é a principal que eu vejo? Nós valorizamos muito a família. Por conta do Sharingan, não confiamos facilmente nas outras pessoas e somos muito fechados, não fazemos alianças com outros clãs e queremos fazer tudo sozinhos e entre a gente. Mesmo assim, nós somos o único clã que consegue bater de frente com os Senjus, que tem todas aquelas alianças e força física. Somos um clã que luta pela família, muito mais do que por terras ou por alianças. Um dia, você também vai sentir essa força.” Ele se endireitou, pronto para sair. “Eu preciso ir, mas foi bom conversar com você.”

“Queria poder dizer o mesmo.”

“Ei!” Kotaru se curvou com um olhar sério. “Madara, você vai ser um grande shinobi.” Uma pausa para que ele se virasse para Izuna. “E quando Izuna melhorar, eu tenho certeza de que você vai ser o melhor irmão do mundo. Ainda há tempo, Madara.”

Izuna estava vivo, ele parecia dizer. Nós ainda temos tempo.

Madara se sentiu absorvendo as palavras de confiança como um lagarto deitado ao sol, uma paz e tranquilidade que não costumava sentir. Seu espírito queimava forte, como o de um Uchiha, mas no lugar de uma fogueira, o de Madara era como um incêndio florestal. Se ele iria melhorar como irmão e como shinobi, primeiro precisava aprender a controlar suas próprias emoções. E talvez... Um dia, ele e Izuna vivessem em paz. Nenhuma criança deveria passar pelo que Izuna passou –não havia honra nenhuma daquele tipo de luta.

Kotaru se despediu dele e de Izuna, alegando algumas obrigações, mas garantiu que voltaria assim que pudesse. Ele não precisou pedir para que Madara cuidasse do menor, algo implícito, e Madara ficou grato pela confiança. Madara não queria pensar muito no que havia passado, mas ele sabia que cometeu muitos erros com Izuna.

O mais velho observou Izuna de verdade, ombros pesados de culpa, se ajoelhando ao lado da cama. Izuna parecia claramente doente, grandes olheiras e o rosto vermelho de febre, enrolado em várias cobertas. Às vezes, soltava uns gemidos e sons de medo, confirmando que estava tendo um pesadelo. Madara, ao observá-lo, foi invadido de memórias que nunca valorizou, focado em pensar mal de Izuna.

Quando Izuna começou a andar, ganhou a habilidade de querer tocar e segurar tudo o que via. Uma vez, entediado, Madara amarrou um tecido na cintura do menor, lhe disse que era um rabo e que se ele não retirasse, ficaria com ele pra sempre. Izuna, desesperado, girava atrás do rabo como um cachorro, Madara gargalhando ao fundo enquanto o alertava de que viraria um bicho. Era uma memória divertida até hoje.

Izuna iria melhorar, lógico. Mas se não melhorasse... Izuna iria partir pensando que Madara o odiava. Suas últimas memórias seriam de traumas e pesadelos, mesmo tendo deixado tantos sorrisos e risadas no mundo no pouco tempo em que ficou. Ele iria sem saber o quanto Madara sentia muito. Ele não iria conhecer o irmão que Madara poderia ser. Ele iria morrer porque Madara o entregou aos lobos, porque Madara não defendeu sua família como deveria ter feito.

Porque Madara era uma decepção como Uchiha.

“Izuna.” Sussurrou. “Izuna, me perdoe. Por favor, me perdoe, me perdoe. A culpa é toda minha, me perdoe.”

“Nii-san?” Uma voz chamou, Izuna abrindo os olhos, Sharingan girando.

“ _Izuna_.” Marada respirou. Não surte.

“’Dara.” A voz de Izuna embargou num sinal de choro. “Dói.”

“O que está doendo?”

As mãos de Izuna foram até os olhos, suas mãos coçando a região como se quisesse arrancá-los, mas Madara o impediu, fazendo sons para acalmá-lo. Definitivamente, Izuna se referia ao Sharingan. Depois de tantas horas ativo, os olhos de Izuna provavelmente estavam queimando.

“Se concentre na minha voz, certo? Você deve estar sentindo uma pressão atrás dos olhos, como um empurrão ou uma puxada, é o fluxo de chakra para o Sharingan. Imagine que se trata de uma porta e feche a região, ou como um fio que você está apertando. Continue, Izuna, você consegue. Mais um pouco. Conseguiu, viu?”

Izuna suspirou aliviado, piscando os lindos olhos negros. “Obrigado, nii-san.”

Madara sorriu, tão grato que lágrimas saíram de seus olhos, pela primeira vez desde o incidente.

“Nii-san?”

“Vai ficar tudo bem agora, Izuna. Eu vou cuidar de você, eu prometo.” Madara afirmou, tirando fios suados do cabelo do menino.

Izuna o encarou como se estivesse guardando algo, mas se movimentou na cama abrindo espaço, se levantou com os cotovelos e olhou para Madara cheio de expectativas. O mais velho abriu um pequeno sorriso, deitando junto com ele, Izuna automaticamente o abraçando com o corpo inteiro como que para impedi-lo de mudar de ideia. Madara o abraçou de volta, o confortando ao melhor de suas habilidades, as mãos passeando pelos cabelos do menor até que Izuna caísse, finalmente, num sono tranquilo, respirando pesado e calmo –nesse período, sentiu o tamanho do pequeno entre os braços, a diferença de tamanho entre eles e observou a semelhança. Sem muita demora, um calor encheu seu peito e ele beijou a testa de Izuna.

_Eu entendi, Kotaru_.

_____

“Izuna?” Madara chamou, buscando dentro da casa.

A noite já havia caído e ambos os irmãos estavam exaustos do treinamento, novamente propiciado pelo pai deles em pessoa, algo recorrente desde que ambos despertaram o Sharingan –era tradição que todos tivessem treinamento por um membro familiar, de preferência o mais próximo e mais experiente. Terminado a sessão de tortura, Madara e Izuna se apoiaram para voltar para casa, reclamando o caminho inteiro da dor no corpo. Em casa, aqueceram um peixe que Naomi havia deixado lá de manhã para jantarem. Madara saiu por alguns instantes para afiar as kunais e shurikens que utilizaram naquele dia, mas na volta Izuna já não estava mais no tatame da sala.

Ainda estava sob debate enviar ambos para as batalhas. Usualmente, o Sharingan indicava que um Uchiha estava pronto para a guerra –mas Izuna ganhou o seu com quatro anos, algo imprescindível no clã, ninguém havia despertado o Sharingan tão cedo antes. Não podiam enviá-lo ainda, mesmo com a tradição exigindo. O conselho tentou, colocando seu pequeno irmão de cinco anos numa armadura cheio de traumas numa batalha e achou que o resultado seria diferente do que foi – o primeiro corpo que Izuna viu, seu Sharingan brilhou e ele gritou, assustando a todos os guerreiros, garantido a vitória apenas pela distração. Madara o levou aos prantos de volta, as roupas de ambos sujas de sangue e Madara pensou pela décima vez por que estavam fazendo aquilo – não era assim que a vida de Izuna devia ser. A guerra não valia a pena se esse era o preço. Kotaru os encarou sem dizer nada e quando voltou do Conselho, Izuna estava fora de missões de guerra até que suas forças e sanidades estivessem restabelecidas. Pela expressão de Kotaru, seriam meses apenas de paz. Madara foi restabelecido nas linhas de batalha, agora com uma melhor patente já que tinha o Sharingan, mas Kotaru estava determinado a diminuir suas missões para garantir que tivesse mais tempo para ficar com Izuna. Protestou por fora, mas internamente agradeceu. O sofrimento de Izuna era sua culpa e ajudá-lo a melhorar era uma prioridade maior que a guerra. 

O Uchiha pausou na entrada no cômodo. Desde o incidente, Madara sentia a necessidade de saber onde Izuna estava o tempo todo, entrando em desespero quando o perdia de vista. Naquele momento, um gelo conhecido dominou seu corpo e Madara se movimentou pela casa, abrindo portas e verificando cantos para saber onde o irmão estava. Nada. Ao entrar no quarto dele, já preparado para soar o alarme vermelho e avisar o clã que Izuna foi sequestrado, sentiu uma presença no cômodo, o motivando a verificar. O quarto estava escuro, iluminado pela lua, mas quando se aproximou da cama, escutou uma respiração. Confuso, se abaixou, encontrando a figura sombreada de Izuna perceptível apenas pelo Sharingan girando. Madara o puxou pelo braço, o tirando de lá.

Izuna tinha episódios em que ficava daquela forma, não respondendo, Sharingan ligado, corpo mole e suado. Na primeira vez em que o encontrou assim, Madara surtou, pensando que Izuna voltou ao estado em que ficou depois do incidente, mas ao balança-lo, Izuna acordava, o abraçava e ficava assim por horas. Era um segredo entre eles, já conhecendo como o pai tratava qualquer demonstração de fragilidade, por isso Madara garantia que seria o primeiro a encontrar o irmão.

“Izuna?” Madara chamou.

“ _Nii-san_.” Izuna o agarrou, uma expressão de terror tomando seu rosto. “Algo ruim vai acontecer.”

Madara mexeu nos cabelos do irmão, o acalmando. “Está tudo bem, otouto.”

Izuna não o respondeu, apenas se levantando e indo para a janela, tocando o vidro antes de parar e apenas encarar o cenário da noite. Madara odiava ver essa expressão no rosto de Izuna –essa agonia silenciosa, essas rugas de preocupação

Izuna era bondoso demais e isso seria sua morte algum dia.

“Izuna, o que está fazendo?”

“Esperando.”

“Certo.” Madara afirmou com um sorriso interno, sabendo que era inútil tentar debater com o irmão. “Então eu vou esperar com você.”

Izuna assentiu, olhar perdido. O plano de Madara era deixar Izuna se cansar assistindo o tempo passar pela janela, e parecia funcionar por um certo tempo, o menino se cansando e tendendo para Madara, até que as vozes energizaram ambos em um segundo. Eram gritos vindo em direção à casa.

Izuna partiu em direção à entrada antes que Madara pudesse falar algo, apenas o seguindo antes de se deparar com uma horda de soldados entrando dentro da casa e carregando Kotaru nos ombros. Madara empalideceu vendo os homens depositarem seu irmão no chão, um ninja médico pedindo espaço e começando a trabalhar. Izuna estava paralisado. Kotaru, sujo da batalha, estava pálido e com as veias do braço direito sobressaídas, várias regiões cheias de edemas expressivos pelo corpo, roxos pelo veneno, já avançando pelo pescoço. Ao seu redor começaram as várias falas quando Tajima entrou no cômodo, ele se sacrificou chefe, as lanças tinham veneno, perdemos quase todos, obra dos Uzumakis, o que faremos?

O que faremos?

_Kotaru._

Izuna se movimentou em direção a Kotaru, os olhos Sharingan ativados e segurando a outra mão do irmão. Ele parecia estranhamente calmo e dissociado. “Vai ficar tudo bem, nii-san.”

Kotaru mal parecia ouvi-lo, chorando e gritando pela dor, implorando para que alguém fizesse algo. O médico se movimentava, as mãos brilhando de chakra, suor se formando nas sobrancelhas, mas uma expressão pesarosa já. Madara se lembrava dessa expressão quando ele vinha tratar sua mãe –não vou conseguir salvar sua vida, mas posso continuar aqui como se fosse. O veneno consumiu um braço inteiro e avançava pelo pescoço de Kotaru enquanto ele chorava de dor.

_Ele ia morrer_.

Izuna sussurrava tranquilidades, Tajima mandava o ninja fazer alguma coisa, mas Madara não ouvia nada além de estática. Ele podia não ter a habilidade de Izuna de saber quando algo ruim ia acontecer, mas já tinha visto essa história.

E quando o coração de Kotaru falhou, ele já tinha imaginado a cena com tamanha precisão que não precisou do Sharingan para prevê-la –ainda bem, pois as lágrimas embaçavam sua visão. Ele se lembraria dessa cena apenas pelo Sharingan ligado. Atrás de Izuna, Madara viu Kotaru respirar fundo através da dor no peito e olhar para os irmãos sabendo que iria morrer antes do médico avisar que estavam perdendo ele.

Izuna começou a chorar em desespero. Quase o ignorando, Kotaru se virou para Madara e começou suas últimas palavras, não conseguindo passar do “Cuide”, mas Madara assentiu, entendendo o que ele queria dizer. Um peso enorme caiu sobre seus ombros e ele se perguntou como Kotaru conseguia andar com tanta graça com a pressão da família e do clã sobre ele –o mesmo peso que Ichiro e Susumo carregaram antes deles. E Izuna desabou em gritos, Sharingan evoluindo e girando com dois tomoes em ambos os irmãos que restaram.

_Cuide dos Uchihas. Seu irmão mal conseguiu terminar suas últimas palavras, por mais que tenha dado a vários soldados mais algum tempo de vida._

Tajima parou perto do filho, lágrimas silenciosas descendo pelo rosto, mas ele parecia tão determinado quanto no primeiro dia da guerra. Já seria o terceiro filho que ele via morrer, Madara pensou. O jovem não sabia se aguentaria viver assim para o resto da vida. Quantos irmãos ele teria que entregar para a morte? Ele teria que entregar Izuna um dia?

“Coletem o veneno e preparem um antídoto. Ninguém sai antes de termos uma cura pra isso.” Tajima ordenou, o ninja médico já se manifestando para extrair o veneno. “Depois preparem o corpo dele para a pira.”

Izuna gritou abraçando o corpo de Kotaru.

“Madara.” Seu pai chamou sem olhar para ele, apenas para o filho. Parecia exausto. “Leve Izuna para fora e cuide dele.”

“Hai.” Madara sussurrou, pegando Izuna nos braços e o levando aos gritos para fora.

Parando para analisar, as noites no Acampamento sempre tinham o cheiro de cinzas. Madara só perceberia que os Sharingans dele e do irmão ganharam outro tomoe vários dias depois, quando encontraria Izuna chorando no armário e o Sharingan evoluído girando.

________

Conhecer Hashirama foi um daqueles casos que pareceu igualmente coincidência do destino e decisão planejada.

Ele poderia não ter a estranha habilidade de Izuna de saber quando algo ruim iria acontecer, mas se sentia diferente naquele dia. Gostaria de dizer que não houve nenhum motivo superior que o motivou a sair do Acampamento naquele momento e ir para aquela parte do rio, mas seria mentira. Ele sentia, de alguma forma. Era raridade sair sem Izuna, porém. Talvez fosse de onde veio a estranheza de toda a situação, Madara ia a todo lugar com Izuna atrás de si como uma sombra. Era esperado ver o rosto do irmão o acompanhando sempre que olhava para trás.

A morte de Kotaru mudou muitas coisas, entretanto. Tajima passou a se concentrar mais no treinamento deles e em decisões estratégicas de batalha, fora de campo. Seu pai dizia que era pela idade, mas Madara se perguntava se ele conseguiria esquecer os rostos de todos os filhos segurando aquelas espadas em seus últimos dias de vida. Ichiro. Susumo. Kotaru. Madara se arrependia de não saber muito dos dois primeiros, especialmente após descobrir que Ichiro foi muito importante para Kotaru. A rotina dele e de Izuna também mudou, agora acrescentando algumas lições sobre a história e tradições do clã –algo que Izuna abraçou como nunca havia antes. O irmão devorava os pergaminhos que o pai apresentava sobre os antigos deuses, algo que os Uchiha adoravam até hoje, as histórias e cultura do clã. Madara estava bem mais interessado nos juTsus, obrigado.

Como dizia, naquele dia em específico, Madara sentia que precisava fazer algo, estava inquieto. Tajima estava preso no escritório. Antes de sair, acompanhou Izuna no Santuário, o irmão silenciosamente lendo num canto. Entediado, ele avisou o menor de que iria treinar na floresta, ganhando um sorriso de que Izuna o encontraria quando acabasse –duvidoso, Izuna poderia ficar dias lendo -, então Madara saiu. Inicialmente treinou um pouco, mas se sentia estranho. Precisava caminhar. Acabou indo para o rio, onde Kotaru costumava ir para relaxar e pescar, sem muito planejamento.

Na borda do rio, sem ideia do que fazer, testou jogar algumas pedras e observá-las rebatendo na água –relaxante, com certeza. Imaginou o que Kotaru faria – provavelmente ia observar o rio, aproveitar o vento, se liberar do peso que carregava. Madara queria aquele tipo de calma. Aproveitando alguns minutos para desperdiçar jogando as pedras e vendo até onde conseguia chegar. Era um objetivo tão bobo, mas Madara se dedicou a ele como qualquer outro. Tão distraído estava que não percebeu a figura atrás de si até tarde demais.

“Uau! Você é muito bom!”

Ele faltou pular no rio em surpresa, se virando para encontrar um menino moreno, magro, de roupas largas e com o pior corte de cabelo que ele já viu –basicamente uma tigela castanha na cabeça. Ainda assim, ele tinha um sorriso enorme que parecia radiar a luz do sol.

“Ah!” Madara gritou. “Quem- De onde-”

“Agora minha vez!” Anunciou o menino, pegando uma pedra e a fazendo quicar até o outro lado do rio, sob o olhar surpreso de Madara. “Mais longe que a sua!”

A surpresa rapidamente se transformou em raiva. “Eu consigo fazer isso também!”

O outro riu alto, mostrando todos os dentes e segurando a barriga. Madara descobriu que era possível ver vermelho sem o Sharingan.

“Está rindo de quê?!” Madara gritou.

“Nada, nada!” Garantiu o outro balançando os braços. “Quer fazer melhor de três?”

Ele nem esperou a resposta antes de pegar nas mãos a primeira pedra que viu, se virando para Madara para uma piscada irritante antes de fazer a pedra quicar de um lado até o outro do rio, abrindo o próprio espaço dentre a borda oposta. Sem muita dificuldade, ele conseguiu o mesmo resultado com as outras duas pedras. Madara teria que acertar _todas_ as tentativas.

“Sua vez!” O outro anunciou, indo para trás e se balançando com os braços nas costas em inocência.

Madara suspirou antes de pegar uma pedra qualquer aos seus pés, suspirando. Decidindo que não definiram nenhuma regra, ele aplicou na pedra um pouco dos juTsus de shuriken que estava acostumado a usar, a vendo quicar até o outro lado e se acomodar perto das pedras do menino. Internamente feliz, ele repetiu o movimento na segunda pedra, imensamente feliz por dentro como sempre ficava quando ganhava alguma disputa. E bem na última pedra, já crente em sua vitória, a pedra passou da metade, deu mais dois pulos e afundou, levando a dignidade de Madara junto. O rosto esquentando, ele reagiu como sempre fazia: com raiva.

Se virou quase rosnando, vendo o desconhecido o olhar surpreso.

“É culpa sua!” Gritou.

“Oras, oras.” Ele mostrou as palmas para acalmá-lo. “Foi só um espirro!”

Na verdade, Madara mal o ouviu espirrar, mas decidiu que seguir o show seria melhor que admitir derrota. “Me distraiu, animal! Ficou aí suspirando no meu cangote, eu não consigo me concentrar com alguém atrás de mim nem para mijar!”

O menino automaticamente sentou no chão abraçando os joelhos com uma expressão miserável e triste, seus olhos fechados e a boca curvada. Um arrependimento imediato tomou conta de Madara, sua mão buscando sua nuca para decidir como proceder após magoar esse desconhecido – ele realmente nunca conseguiria a mesma diplomacia que seu pai demonstrava.

“Me perdoe.”

“Ei, eu não estava –”

“Eu não sabia que você tinha uma neurose tão grave e boba assim.”

“Falando – EI!” Madara parou imediatamente, seus punhos se fechando. “Eu vou jogar _você_ no rio!”

“Não! Eu não chegaria ao outro lado!”

“ORAS!”

Quando Madara correu atrás dele, um ato tão infantil que Madara teria vergonha de ter feito nos anos que seguiriam, o outro rindo ao desviar dele, pulando na água e continuando como se não fosse nada andar sobre ela –e foi quando Madara percebeu que o outro era um shinobi. Parou em surpresa observando o outro, já do outro lado, que também parou ao vê-lo hesitar.

“Achei que estivesse liberado usar o chakra já que você usou juTsus de shuriken.” O menino acrescentou.

“Então você é um shinobi.” Madara afirmou, as sobrancelhas se juntando em suspeita.

“Sim!” Ele confirmou. “E você é lento!”

Madara abriu a boca em surpresa ao ver o menino continuar a correr, escapando das dezenas de perguntas que Madara ainda queria fazer –de onde ele veio, para onde ele ia, o que fazia ali, qual o seu nome? Sem escolha, ele gritou um “ _Espere_!” que foi ignorado antes de ir atrás do desconhecido.

Correram pela floresta durante alguns minutos até o planalto, quando Madara já estava comemorando tê-lo encurralado, e foi o momento exato em que o moleque decidiu escalar o obstáculo –algo que Madara até havia esperado, mas não achou que o outro fosse realmente fazê-lo. Escalar algo era mais fácil que andar sobre água, mas era um planalto bem alto.

“Aposto que chego lá em cima antes de você!”

E foi tudo o que precisou dizer antes que Madara praticamente pulasse para segui-lo morro acima, gritando obscenidades sobre a injustiça que era ter que começar depois do outro. Com muito custo, Madara conseguiu chegar no topo junto com o rival, mas prometeu a si mesmo que iria vencê-lo numa próxima oportunidade.

Não que fosse ter uma próxima oportunidade. Enfim.

Recuperando o fôlego, numa imagem bem deprimente de Madara curvado e se apoiando em seus joelhos, o outro também descansou se sentando no chão e aproveitando a brisa. Madara usou a deixa para também se sentar e observar o horizonte. Ele nunca havia visto sua terra a partir dessa posição, vendo tudo de cima. Daquele lugar toda a guerra parecia minúscula e sem sentido.

“É lindo, não é?”

“É.” Madara confirmou. “Tudo fica pequeno daqui.”

“Eu gostaria de morar aqui no topo, observando o sol no horizonte. Sem guerras e sem mortes.”

“Seria bom.” Uma pausa, Madara pensando no rosto de seu irmão e em como queria que ele crescesse. “Ninguém morreria antes da hora.”

“Ninguém teria que enterrar um parente.”

“Ninguém seria obrigado a lutar.”

“Nenhuma criança iria morrer.” Falaram juntos, acompanhado de um sorriso bobo.

“Parece um bom sonho.” Madara concordou.

Um bom tempo havia passado desde que saiu do Acampamento, mas Madara decidiu que poderia ficar ali durantes mais alguns minutos.

“É. Um sonho.” O menino franziu o rosto, quase em incômodo. “Eu preciso ir!”

Ele anunciou enquanto se levantava, deixando Madara boquiaberto. Quando Madara estendeu a mão para impedi-lo, ele já estava na borda, se virando apenas para um aceno.

“Espera!” Madara pediu. “Qual seu nome?”

O outro não respondeu, mandando apenas um “Até mais!” antes de sumir de vista, Madara o xingando pelas costas. Tanto trabalho e Madara nem mesmo descobriu o nome do menino. O pior, Madara queria saber o nome do menino com o mesmo sonho que Madara, alguém que o tratou como uma pessoa normal. Exceto Izuna e esse garoto, todos pareciam temê-lo por sua personalidade agressiva. Madara não estava acostumado com outras pessoas da sua idade. Suspirou cansado pelo mistério, se deitando na terra.

Após levantar de seu descanso e voltar para o Acampamento, foi recebido pela visão de Izuna vindo em sua direção, um filhote de gato nas mãos que ele provavelmente achou e não queria devolver, a cintura cheia de outros pergaminhos para estudar em casa. Ele sorriu, gritou um “’Dara!” e acenou para Madara.

“Estava te procurando! Onde estava?”

Madara balançou a cabeça, desconcertado. “Treinando, oras!”

“Oh.” Izuna abriu a boca em surpresa. “Eu não te achei na-”

“Eu decidi treinar perto do rio hoje.” Madara mentiu, não querendo contar para Izuna sobre o menino desconhecido ainda. É inofensivo e inútil, ele provavelmente nunca mais veria o garoto.

Ainda assim, se deu alguns instantes para contemplar o mistério novamente. Ele era um shinobi e devia pertencer a algum clã. Seria aliado ou inimigo? Parecia tão amigável. Como Izuna.

“Precisa tomar cuidado!” Izuna brigou, aninhando o gatinho branco e preto nos braços e não parecendo perceber a mentira – melhor dizendo, a omissão. “Melhor treinar mais perto do Acampamento.”

“Sim, sim, mãe.” Madara revirou os olhos, colocando um braço sobre os ombros do irmão e o guiando para a casa. “Melhor acharmos o dono desse gato antes de voltar para casa.”

“Ah não, nii-san!”

_____

No dia seguinte, a curiosidade foi o que motivou Madara a ir até o rio, mas as responsabilidades com o treinamento o impediram de chegar no mesmo horário. Ele jamais iria relaxar no treinamento físico, Izuna estava melhorando a cada dia e ele precisava ficar atento, orgulhar o clã e ser um grande ninja! Entretanto, tudo parecia estar dando errado naquele dia.

Izuna teve um episódio na noite anterior, na madrugada. Madara foi acordado pelos choros que vinham do quarto do irmão e não sabia como o pai não havia escutado, encontrando o Uchiha mais novo no armário, Sharingan ligado e totalmente desenvolvido enquanto ele chorava e murmurava palavras soltas – algo como “vermelho, sangue, corpos”. Após conseguir fazê-lo voltar a dormir, uma sensação de inveja dominou Madara. Izuna havia completado seu Sharingan antes dele, seu pai ia ficar uma fera. Ele não desejava nenhuma parte do trauma de Izuna nem de seus pesadelos, mas _precisava_ daquele Sharingan. O irmão, para piorar, estava grudento. Não era muito diferente de Izuna normal, mas após um episódio, Izuna se transformava em Madara –precisava saber onde o irmão estava, para onde ia e precisava tê-lo no campo de visão, não importava quem mais estava por perto, com o acréscimo negativo de precisar do contato físico. Izuna praticamente colava em seu braço.

De manhã, Tajima decidiu participar da luta entre eles e percebeu a evolução de Izuna, jogando alguns comentários sobre a evolução dele estar sendo melhor do que a de Madara e como o menor tinha uma habilidade nata com o Sharingan. O comentário doeu no maior por dois motivos, não só pelo medo da inferioridade com o irmão, mas também porque o olhar triste de Izuna era claro em demonstrar que ele _odiava_ o Sharingan, lhe trazia memórias dolorosas com clareza absurda. Seu coração doía pelo irmão, porém sua prioridade era, pelo seu próprio bem, completar seu Sharingan e se tornar o shinobi que acabaria com a guerra, garantindo que Izuna não fosse mais precisar usar o dojuTsu. Seu pai ficou durante toda a sessão, tirando preciosos momentos para lutar com Madara e Izuna individualmente e ficando para ver a progressão dos dois.

Izuna poderia ter um Sharingan evoluído, mas Madara ainda tinha um taijuTsu bem superior ao de seu irmão. Ainda assim, era rejuvenescedor –Izuna era inteligente e criativo, por mais que a força física e estamina de Madara fossem maiores.

Findado o treinamento físico, era hora da parte teórica, quando era esperado que Izuna se afogasse nos pergaminhos no Santuário junto com o Velho Ojima. Lógico, como o dia estava indo de mal a pior, Izuna não queria ficar quietinho no Santuário e insistiu em acompanhar Madara.

“Eu posso ler num canto enquanto você treina.” Izuna justificou, braços cruzados e expressão magoada.

“Eu prefiro que você fique quietinho aqui, onde é seguro e onde há pessoas de olho em você.” Madara rebateu e balançou o cabelo dele, como Kotaru costumava fazer. “Eu volto logo e vamos dançar de novo, certo?”

Izuna franziu o rosto, quase ferido. “Por que você está tentando se livrar de mim?”

Uma culpa instantânea bateu conforme Madara percebia os traumas que colocou no irmão, o principal sendo o medo de algum dia alguém se cansar dele. Queria poder voltar no tempo e impedir a dor que isso causaria ao irmão, mas, no momento, seu máximo era lidar com aquilo e diminuir a codependência entre eles.

Um suspiro. “Izuna, eu não estou tentando me livrar de você. É só... Às vezes, precisamos ficar sozinhos para respirar. É só por um tempo. Você está preso comigo, certo? Eu prometi que ia cuidar de você.”

A carranca de Izuna diminuiu e seu semblante ficou menos magoado, passando por uma mistura de decepção e resignação. Numa despedida estranhamente emotiva, Izuna o abraçou antes que fosse.

“Tome cuidado.”

“Tá bom, _mãe_. Até mais tarde.”

Com todos esses atrasos, Madara não esperava realmente encontrar o menino desconhecido o esperando no rio. Chegou por trás e já viu o menino sentado encarando o rio, diferente do dia anterior, mais sóbrio. Madara fez questão de fazer barulho ao se aproximar, mas não ganhou nenhuma reação.

“Bem, você está sério hoje.” O outro não se virou e aumentou a preocupação de Madara. “Oi, o que aconteceu? Está me deixando nervoso!”

Um soluço e o outro limpou os olhos, o corpo se fechando, queixo encontrando os joelhos. Madara franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhamento empático. O menino parecia tão feliz e despreocupado ontem, descobrir que hoje estava assim era deprimente. Com certeza ele também era uma vítima da guerra entre os clãs.

“Olha, você pode me contar, se quiser. É... Eu prometo não julgar e guardar segredo, se você quiser, mas tire essa expressão de enterro do rosto. Traz má sorte.”

O outro soltou o ar numa quase-risada, um desaforo. Madara deu um tapa em sua cabeça, não muito forte, mas o suficiente para fazer o menino lhe mandar um olhar magoado.

“Eu prometi ao meu irmão que voltaria logo, mas tenho alguns minutos, se você quiser. Não demore tanto assim pra decidir.” Madara completou.

O castanho fungou e limpou os olhos novamente. “Eu... Meu irmão foi morto ontem à noite. Eu achei o corpo dele cheio de sangue no meio da floresta.” E dessa vez as lágrimas caíram livremente. “Ele era só um menino.”

“Qual era o nome dele?”

“ _Itama_.” Um choro mais alto, as mãos cobrindo a boca para tampar o som. “Era... Era um caixão tão pequeno e ele viveu tão _pouco_ -”

“Ei.” Madara colocou a mão em seu ombro. “Eu sinto muito.”

“Eu só tenho um irmão agora.” Confessou. “Só um irmão mais novo.”

Madara fez um “hum” para demonstrar que estava ouvindo, sentindo o olhar do outro se perder de novo –sabia que precisava falar algo para melhorar o clima, só não entendia o que devia falar.

“Eu sou o quarto de cinco filhos.” Começou. “Eu nem cheguei a conhecer Ichiro antes dele ser morto em batalha e Susumo morreu quando eu era bem pequeno, então eu não me lembro bem deles. Meu pai fala muito deles. Falava, pelo menos. Sobre o sacrífico deles. É engraçado como eles pensam que morrer na guerra é uma coisa digna, principalmente para outras crianças. Kotaru, o terceiro, morreu envenenado depois de proteger outros soldados com o próprio corpo. Agora... Agora eu também só tenho um irmão mais novo.”

O menino fungou. “Eu sinto muito.”

“Eu não te contei isso pela sua pena ou condolências! Te contei para você perceber a realidade do mundo em que vivemos! Se –nenhum de nós quer perder mais algum irmão. Precisamos protegê-los! É por isso que eu luto.”

O outro franziu o rosto. “Isso não seria contribuir para matar o irmão de alguém?”

“É a única forma de acabar com a guerra –quando alguém a vencer.”

“Bem, eu rejeito esse mundo então. Eu vou criar um mundo onde todos os clãs possam se unir num lugar seguro, no qual _nenhuma_ criança vai morrer numa batalha! Isso! No qual as crianças nem vão precisar lutar se não quiserem!” Madara sorriu de lado. “Do que está rindo?”

“Nada. É bom ver que já está conseguindo sorrir de novo.”

O menino piscou em confusão antes de abrir outro sorriso nervoso. “Não é esse seu sonho também?”

Madara suspirou e observou o rio, sempre atrasado para algum compromisso, suas águas passando rápido. Pensou no quanto seria bom para Izuna se ele não tivesse que lutar. “Eu quero acreditar nisso, só não sei se é possível.”

“Bem, tudo é impossível enquanto você não tentar.”

“Talvez eu tente.” Madara piscou. “Quer apostar quem consegue primeiro?”

O outro abriu outro sorriso. “Aposto que eu consigo antes de você!”

“Começando antes, como sempre, isso é roubar.”

“Oras!” O outro fechou os punhos, jogando um punhado de areia em Madara. “Ninguém nunca levou meu sonho a sério antes, todos acham que nosso destino é continuar nos matando até um clã conseguir aniquilar o outro. Eu vou mudar isso!”

“Eu estou levando a sério.” Madara afirmou, sério. “Eu faria qualquer coisa para acabar com essa guerra e salvar meu irmão. Talvez até consiga antes de você!”

Ele riu, mais descontraído. “Meu nome é Hashirama.”

Não havia necessidade de clãs. Foi a primeira vez que Madara sentiu que era mais que um Uchiha, mais que um filho esquecido de Tajima que morreria jovem em batalha como todos os outros. Ele _existia_.

“E eu sou Madara.”


End file.
